


Into the unknown

by starywin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starywin/pseuds/starywin
Summary: Ten is bored and looking for a moment of des-tress from his duties as prince, and more important from his two idiots of best friends. And the little coffee shop close to his bodyguard house sees perfect.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Into the unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my second fanfic hope you all enjoy!

“For the last time, this is not an optional show up meeting.” Sicheng rubbed his temples, he was too tired and it was too early. “This is an important meeting. Ten, you cannot just miss it to go walk around the town.”

Ten was still sitting on his chair looking at his computer, ignoring Sicheng 's complete existence.

“Oh my god, look it has pastries!” He exclaimed, turning the notebook so Sicheng could see the image of a very decorated cake.

Sicheng groaned really loud and sat back on his chair.

“Kun please, can you tell him how stupid he is.” 

“Hey!” Ten pointed his finger at him “That's illegal.”

“No it´s fucking not, you stupid bitch.” 

“Kun he's being mean to me.” Ten pouted “Arrest him.”

Kun was standing by the window of the office, trying his best to not tell his two best friends to please go fucking yourself. 

“Ten that's not how it works.” Kun wanted to throw himself from the window by now. “How about we go there after the meeting, it will be quick.”

Ten pouted more and crossed his arms, he looked more like a cat than ever like this. “I want to go now.” 

“Tennie, please it will be quick…” Kun tried again.

“No!”

“Tennie..”

“I want to go now!”

“That's it, I'm killing him.” Sicheng jumped from his place into Ten ́s direction, but it was caught by Kun. 

And after a lot of screams, some more security holding Sicheng back from trying to make Ten choke with his handkerchief, they ended up in the royal limousine with Sicheng high on chamomile tea, Kun on the phone canceling the meeting for today and Ten happy and almost jumping on his seat. 

He didn't exactly know what was making him so excited about going to this little shop, but it seems so cozy and calm, and Johnny talked about so many things about this old lady who ran the place. Johnny has been his personal bodyguard for seven years now, he was a whole softy for a strong man he was, Ten loved Johnny and considered him one of his closests friends, together with Sicheng, Kun and some other princes.

They arrived quickly at the small shop, it was as cute as in the pictures Ten saw, it was all in white and caramel, with flowers and cute mini tables. There were a few people inside, and he could only see a shadow moving inside the kitchen, he imagined it was maybe the old lady or an assistant. 

“You two can go in,” Kun waved his hand, he was still talking on the phone “Hendery is giving a hard time to the council and I need to convince Lord Huang not to kill him.” 

“Good luck, Kun ge.” Ten waved back, like he was not the reason his brother was almost being murdered. 

He entered the shop with Sicheng next to him, Johnny came right behind, some people looked at them and Ten thanked that they were all in casual clothes, life as a prince was not easy at all. They sat next to one of the windows, the menu was just like the rest of the place, with drawings of flowers all over it. 

Everything was so cute. He thought about how cute the lady who owned this place.

There was a really loud sound inside the kitchen, like something exploding and a boy got out of there, he coughed a little and cleaned his hands on his apron. 

“Oh my God, Xuxi are you okay?” Johnny got up and went to the boy.

He coughed one more time before raising his face and opening the biggest smile that Ten had ever seen. It was so bright, his eyes almost closed as he giggled to Johnny, his enormous hands were fanning himself, Ten was facined of how tall he was but also at how he still looked so small while laughing, the way his hair fell on his eyes and his cheeks were a pink color. Everything about him screamed small. 

“What the fuck happened?” Johnny was bringing him to their table.

“It's a long story, but let's say Yangyang cannot enter the kitchen for sometime.” His voice was deep, like Sicheng ́s but the difference is that Sicheng ́s was not so sweet, probably because he used it to scream with Ten too much. 

“Jungwoo will kill you.” Johnny sat down.

“He can ́t, I ́m the owner.” 

“What?” Ten almost screamed.

Everyone looked at him, the guy continued to him, Sicheng had that judgmental face.

“Sorry, I just… Johnny said this place was owned by an old lady.”

“What? I did not!” Johnny argues back.

“You said, oh she's so cute you will love the place.” He pointed his finger to his bodyguard. “You promised me a cute old lady, not a cute boy.”

“Oh my god!” Sicheng was done by now, and Yukhei was blushing hard again.

“Oh my god you dumb, I said XUXI´S so cute.”

“What the fuck is a Xuxi?” Ten was highly confused.

“Me.” The puppy guy raised his hand “I'm Xuxi.”

Sicheng frowed.

“I thought your name was Yukhei.”

“Well, yes that too, and Lucas, see Lucas coffee. Different names for different places, like a spy, but not like a spy.” He laughed at his goofiness.

Now it was Ten who was blushing hard, he couldn't believe the behaviour he was having just because of a puppy like boy.

Sicheng looked at Johnny, this guy could be dangerous or something, too many names were not trustworthy. But Johnny looked like he saw a puppy in the street, just like Ten looked. He signed, without him the country would fall. 

“So Lucas, you run this shop alone?” Sicheng gave the boy a sweet smile, and a glance saying I'm saving your ass please shut up to Ten, he was really familiar with that glance. “You mentioned two friends, do they also work here?”

“Oh yes! Jungwoo is my manager, he does the accounts and all that, and Yangyang is the barista.” His smile was back, and Ten ́s mouth opened unintentionally.

“Yangyang was the one who exploded the kitchen?” Ten was drinking and drowning at the sight of Yukhei ́s little dimples.

“Yes, basically yes…” Yukhei rubbed his neck awkwardly. 

Ten noticed that his eyes shined a little while talking about his friends, and he wanted so hard to pinch his cheeks, maybe kiss it even. 

“So… Do you guys want to drink something?” Yukhei was already back on his feet, his smile was still there, pretty and bright.

“Please, two americanos and…” Sicheng looks breavelly at the menu searching for something “One snowy mocha for the idiot who thinks you're cute.”

“Oh… Okay.” Yukhei wrote it down on his little notebook and bumped on the counter “I will do it… Back in a minute.” He quickly entered the kitchen, just like he got out, a mess.

The moment Yukhei disappeared inside the kitchen Ten beat Scheng with his napkin. 

“Why did you say that?”

“To be fair you said it first, Tennie.” Johnny finally sat down.

“Yeah, it´s not my fault you´re a panic gay.”

Ten was beating him with his napkin again.

“Okay,stop! AH! Stop!” Johnny got himself between the two friends. “You two stop, or I'm taking both of your asses out and I really don't care if you're in the line of the throne.”

Both of them stopped.

“Okay, so me and Sicheng are going to look up for Kun and you Ten just be flirty with Xuxi or gay panic, whatever.” 

As soon as Johnny´s mouth closed and Ten tried to realize what he said, Lucas was getting out of the kitchen with their drinks on hand.

“You can't leave me here.” Ten grabbed Johnny´s hand.

“You´re going to be fine, he's the cutest guy I know, trust me he's a happy puppy.”

“Johnny you are my guard, you can't just-” 

“Here they are!” Xuxi handed them their drinks, with the brightest smile on his face. “Hope you'll like it.”

“Thank you so much Xuxi.” Johnny took a sip of his coffee. “It's so good.”

Ten almost forgot about his ensues, until Sicheng looked at his phone and got up.

“So.. I´m going to pretend I got a super important text from the parliament and go somewhere that's not here, so… See you later, Xuxi.” He grabbed Johnny's by the hand “Let´s go Johnny.”

Ten wanted to scream at his best friend while he dragged Johnny out whispering Don´t gay panic to him. 

“What was that?” Xuxi looked so confused as the two got out of the shop. “Didn't they like the place?”

The pout that was on the man's face was killing Ten on the inside, he wanted that Lucas could only smile for the rest of his life. Maybe that was impossible, but he totally could kick his friends for this. 

“No no no, they're just idiots, don ́t worry.” Ten nervously tried to calm the boy “Hm… Do you want to sit with… me? They left me so…”

“Hm?” The boy looked at him funnily, “Okay okay.”

Ten looked awkwardly at his drink, thinking about what he could say to him. What a normal person would say in this situation.

“Your hands are purple?” 

Yukhei looked at his hands.  
“That´s a really good question, the story is kind of long.”

“That's okay,” Ten sipped his drink “I got some time.”

And they talked, for more than Ten´s coffee lasted, talked about how Yangyang always left his things behind in the kitchen, how Johnny had to pull Ten and Sicheng back to his bedroom by the window of the third floor and they almost died because of Kun on the same night. Ten saw how Yukhei´s eyes closed and his hand went directly at his mouth when he laughed too loud, and how the people around them didn't even care, how normal it was to be here with him, getting to know a little about the cute boy.

The time passed and the sun was setting down, the people who were inside changed, the cup of coffee Yukhei picked for himself was cold already. 

“Jungwoo was really furious that day,” The boy laughed so hard now, Ten´s tummy hurted of laughing at the boy's stories.

“I imagine how he must be.”

Ten´s phone lit up, it was a message from his brother telling him to save him from Kun. He looked at the time and his smile dropped when he saw that it was the hour for him to come back home.

“It's everything okay?”

“Hm? Yeah yeah, it's just… I need to come back, my brother is giving my family a headache.”

He got up from his chair and Yukhei messily got too. They walked out of the shop in silence.

They looked at each other's eyes for a little, neither of them ready to end this afternoon.

“It was really nice to meet you Yukhei.”

“You too.” Yukhei opened his sweet smile again. 

“So… Bye.” Ten waived to him and went his way out of the coffee shop.

He breathed the cold air from outside, realising how many hours he got himself lost between Yukhei´s worlds and giggles, and how he could spend more hearing it. 

Ten heard some laughs and a little crying coming from close, and looked to see he’s three best friends laughing to the sound of someone crying over the phone. He smiled and was ready to come back to his home, where it would take a couple of months so he could get out like this again. 

“TEN!” 

Ten stopped half away from where the trio was and looked back. Yukhei ran a little to meet him, his blushed cheeks for sure weren't because of the small run. 

“I-I wanted… when will you… I don’t…” Yukhei laughed “Oh my god, sorry, I’m just… nervous?” 

“For what Xuxi?” Ten smiled more. 

“I wanted to ask if you wanted to… wanted to go out with me another time?” He scratched his neck a little, laughing like a little kid. 

“What? I…” 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to, it’s totally fine. You know what, forget about it, okay? Okay” he was going back to the shop, but Ten grabbed his arm. 

And kissed him. Just a peck, but it was enough for Yukhei to look like a tomato. 

“I would love to go on a date with you, Xuxi.”

“Oh… okay… I will call you… bye Ten… Ouch!” Yukhei bumped on the street lamp and went back to his shop, still flustered. 

And Ten was too excited and his friends too, who watched everything trying too hard to be quiet, and failing it. The trio screamed really loud cheering for Ten, they even opened a bottle of champagne on the car. 

And Ten couldn’t wait for seeing his Xuxi again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked, if you can leave cuddles and comments please do :)


End file.
